1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot for sewing a concealed slide fastener to a garment.
2. Prior Art
One known type of sewing machines for concealed slide fasteners includes a presser foot that can be used for sewing the fastener to the main fabric of a garment and also for sewing the backing to the fastener or sewing seams. The presser foot includes a sole plate having a central needle hole located between a pair of guide grooves provided in its sole and a pair of side needle holes located at the sides of the sole plate.
When sewing the fastener to the main fabric, the sewing needle is aligned with and moves up and down through the central needle hole with one of the rows of the fastener elements being received in one of the guide grooves. For sewing the backing to the fastener or sewing seams with the presser foot, the sole plate is displaced sideways to bring one of the side needle holes into alignment with the sewing needle. With this displacement, however, one of the feed dogs of the sewing machine gets just below one of the guide grooves and, while being operated, is unable to press the fabric pieces positively against the sole of the sole plate. Accordingly, with the prior presser foot, the fabric pieces cannot be fed smoothly under the presser foot so that the fabric pieces are sewn by stitches at irregular intervals and the stitched fabric pieces are liable to get puckered or wavy.